


there's nothing for me but to love you

by notsaoirseronan



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's pure fluf, Other, Peter Parker has ADHD, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bisexual reader, for the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsaoirseronan/pseuds/notsaoirseronan
Summary: "What are you saying?" You asked, the movie long forgotten."I like you, okay? I would like to be your boyfriend, but I know the timing is bad, so forget I said anything!" Peter said, refocusing on Meryl Streeps attempt at Super Trouper.ORYou don't really like Valentine's Day and Peter cheers you up
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 17





	there's nothing for me but to love you

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day and I can't see my boyfriend because he's stuck in England because of the new English strain of COVID! Thanks a lot, weird exchange program and also B*ris J*hnson and also those English ppl who decided to party.
> 
> Also, the song is from The Way You Look Tonight, I only know the Frank Sinatra version.
> 
> Also also, this is my first /reader fic, so please be kind in the comments

It was a tradition. At least for you. Every Valentine's Day, you'd get as many unhealthy snacks the day before and stay in your apartment all day watching romcoms. Most of them were cheesy and you'd seen them a thousand times already, but they made you feel better about being single on the most romantic day of the year. The number of times you’d seen Patrick Swayze charm his way onto the good side of Jennifer Grey was insane. Most people wouldn’t guess that high, but you had a love for those kids of movies. The predictable plot and the quotable lines ironically gave you shelter from the world outside.

You’d never considered yourself the greatest fan of Valentine’s Day. Ever since your boyfriend freshman year of high school broke up with you on that very particular day, you’d been averse to celebrating it. It wasn’t either of your faults, to be honest. He’d hit a rough patch in the math club and you couldn’t help him. Again, not your fault, but he definitely could’ve gone about the breakup better.

He’d been blunt. Saying how it didn’t work out between you because of his ‘superior intellect’. He always claimed he had that, just because he was good at math. Sure, you were no Einstein or Ada Lovelace, but you knew your way around a calculator. It partly insulting, but mainly relief. Your ex wasn’t the right guy for you, overall, and that was fine.

It did take you a few months to get over it though. Pride and Prejudice got a lot of rewatches during that time. Peter was great to help. He made sure you always could call him whenever you needed to. It didn’t matter where he was or who he was helping, he always managed to multitask so he could talk to you. You found out about the Spider-man thing then. Peter had answered a call from you during a robbery, and since his suit wasn’t great at filtering out unnecessary sounds, you overheard a lot of questions about Spider-mans girlfriend.

You weren’t really paying attention to the TV, but Colin Firth always managed to catch your eye, even with his half-decent singing. Mamma Mia was another comfort movie of yours, an inexplicable one at that. There was just Something about the ambiguous time period matched with mediocre renditions of ABBA songs that resonated with you. Even if they gave Pierce Brosnan one too many solos.

A knock on your door interrupted your train of thought. Immediately, you knew who it was. Mainly because there was only one person who cared enough about you to check up on you on Valentine’s Day, but also because only Peter knocked on your door in the rhythm of Under Pressure.   
“Hey! So, I brought Ben&Jerrys cookie dough ice cream, because last time I was here, you guys were running a bit low. I also brought you this card with a Valentine’s greeting on it. Anything else? No, that’s about it. Oh, wait, I also ordered pizza, so that’s gonna be here in like ten minutes- Oh! Mamma Mia!” Peter said, walking straight into your apartment. He put the grocery bag on the kitchen counter, eyes fixated on the montage of summer fun set to Our Last Summer. You laughed, putting the ice cream in the freezer before joining him on the couch.

Peter had curled up beneath your giant fleece blanket, a housewarming gift by your totally loving and not absent parents. The colour scheme fit, with it being a deep burgundy colour. It was so cosy, joining him under the blanket, barely fitting in the sofa together because of your abundance of pillows. You lasted for about 30 seconds before you jumped up to fetch the ice cream.   
“What movie are we watching after this?” Peter called after you.  
“I was thinking Clueless, ‘cause I watched Mamma Mia 2 the other day, so let’s put ABBA on pause for a few days,” You replied, grabbing two spoons and making your way back to the couch.

Sophie had returned to the island and was being confronted by Sky about her whereabouts all day.  
“This is one of my favourite parts,” Peter mumbled, digging into the ice cream.  
“Same here,” You replied, mesmerised by the choreography and decent singing. Most people your age realised they were bisexual from watching this scene, and neither you nor Peter was an outlier in this situation. There was something about it that you just loved, and it’s so hard to explain, yet such a universal experience.

You didn’t notice how the two of you gradually leaned into each other, cuddling as close as platonically possible. By the time the dancers were hopping around on the dock, you had your head on Peter’s chest, and his heartbeat was both louder and quicker than normal. You had passed 8th-grade science, so you knew what this meant. Kinda. It meant Peter had strong feelings for you, and since he was here, cuddling with you on Valentine’s Day and willingly spending time with you, you deduced they were more friendly in nature than hostile.  
“Your heart is racing,” You pointed out. Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. He knows his heart is racing, but most likely, he’s hoping you won’t notice or point it out.   
“Yeah, it’s the Spidey-thing, it raises like your heartbeat, your metabolism, attention span, hyperactivity, sensory awareness. It’s fine,” He explained.   
“So a radioactive spider gave you heart problems, ADHD and anxiety?”  
“Yeah basically,” Peter said. He paused, before continuing. “But there are certain, external factors that can raise a heartbeat,”   
"What are you saying?" You asked, the movie long forgotten.  
"I like you, okay? I would like to be your boyfriend, but I know the timing is bad, so forget I said anything!" Peter said, refocusing on Meryl Streeps attempt at Super Trouper.

You wouldn’t describe yourself as an impulsive person, but sometimes, the right thing to do is to not think and just dive headfirst into the quarry and worry about concussions later. That’s a very long way of saying that you kissed him. You took his face in your hands, oh god his skin is soft, and you kissed him. His lips were softer than you ever could’ve imagined. The two of you fit together like the final piece of a 1000-piece puzzle. It felt natural, it felt right. Who cared if the two of you seemed like an odd couple, you knew that it was right. And that’s all that mattered.

“Will you please accept me as your boyfriend?” Peter panted between kisses.   
“Of course, darlin’” You whispered against his lips.

FIN.


End file.
